Italy captured
by 23xo97
Summary: Italy is captured but this time it is not Britain.It is up to germany to save him.WIll Italy and germany discover their past's are conceted in more than one n Keroro be stoped?why was italy captured in the frist place?all these Qustion's and more.there will be a rewrite later.on hold till later.
1. Italy captured

Italy captured.

I own nothing.

Chapter 1 Italy captured

The phone on Germany's desk began to ring." it is porbleu itlay again what could he want this time." Germany picked up the phone "hello italy what is it this time." he sighed." Germany Germany i have been captured by green frogs form out space and." The phone cut off to a strange voice took the phone." this is of the airpit ploten if you ever want to see your friend again you will surrender to me." Keroro laughed."keorokerokeoro who knew it would be this easy to capture a picponing country."

Keroro thought to himself. Italy managed to get the phone again. "Germany help me ,help me." the the line cut off. Germany graped the phone and called America since America had an alien friend. "Hello this is America speaking how I can help you." America answered in and argent tone. " America this is Germany i called to tell you that."" Germany why are you calling me for shouldn't you call japan?" America asked." look this is an emergency Italy has been captured by alien's" Germany shouted. " I will be right there." America said in a serious tone.

Meanwhile

"Keroro , seize where is that stupid frog." Natsumi walked around the base. " Natsumi what are you doing down hear?" Keroro asked. "_Not good i can't let natsumi foil my plans i got this far with out her noticing_." Keroro began to sweat."i came to tell you to do the laundry." she yelled. " is that it I must of forgot i will get right on it." " What are you up to frog ?" she looked down at him. " what me i am not up to any thing I have no new plans to cocore your plant yet." he lied. " you better not." Natsumi left the base.


	2. a rescue plan needed

**Italy captured.**

**I own nothing.**

**2- a rescue plan**

* * *

Keroro waited for Natsumi to levee ten he turn toward's italy who was in a cadge."kerrrokerrroo, now what kind of torture should i preform on him Kulu do you have any idea's."Keroro asked. Italy's face was filled with horror." perhaps some short of tougher, I really don't now."Kulu answered."wwwaaaa,please I beg you don't tocher me I brake easily I will tell you every thing, like yesterday Britain made these terabyte scone's witch where ofal and bland."" i don't want to no what your friend did I want to know how to take over this world."Keroro explained."than why am i here" Italy cryed."cause i want to take over this world now make your self useful and make us all pasta."Keroro said letting Italy out of the cage,"weight you want to me to make pasta."Italy sniffed.

"well of course I do why else would i bring you here."Keroro face ,light up with a big smile but a red frog shut a missile."_these frog's are try to trick me think what will Germany do if he was here, he would tell them off that what he would do i don't know if i can do that but i have to try."_"you shoul remgber our prourity's Keroro."Geroro grunted."you ...you...awwwwwww please on't kill me, don't kill me."italy cryied."i'm not going to kill you you moron we need you alive for know but once my sargent is done playing games we will get down to bissnuse."Geroro said holding a gun to italy's head."now geror thart is no way to treat our guset and beside's i'm going to make him our frist slave."keroro said with a smile.

_" Sargent is begin seruosis for once it is a metrical."_Geroro was happy to see Keroro takeing his job serouisly._" i'm going to be their slave hurry Germany and come save me."_Italy was sacared and alone and did not know what to he could do is do what ever they told him to do and hope germany come's to save him." now get to makeing that pasta."geroro shuted. Italy hesitated usely liked to make pasta but know he stalled for time incase Germany came.


	3. lets make pasta pt1

**Italy captured.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"let see..."Italy thought for a long time and Keroro was taping his foot and was getting impatient._"oh well i guess we could just give him to HQ already the commander will be so pleased i might get __promoted." _" could you hurry up we really are pressed for time and natsumi would kill me if i don't do the Landry, trust me she is more tarfiying than me."Italy knew that he should keep them busy for awhile and with Keroro gone Germany could swoop right in and save him."i need some water can't make pasta with out water and also some noddle's don't forget the noddle's."Italy smile hopping Keroro won't notice he was stalling for time.

" All right then Geroro get the water, Tamama get the noodle's.""can i ask you something Keroro?"Geroro had a gun on his back."yes what is it?"" i was wandering what dose making pasta have to do with our plan's to concore this plant?"He gave Keroro a Sharpe look as he waited for his answer." It cause we will in salve him and make him make pasta for ever one on keron as or first capture country."_" that should work the truth is I'm hungry and pasta sounds good right about know as long as Geroro dose not know i'm going to use our prisoner as my personal chef i should be fine."_

" you mean your actually are doing your job for once?""of course now we can't give some of keron pasta with out tasting it first right?"Keroro could not believe Geroro fell for that._" i can't believe it is he actually doing his job for once i better enjoy it now before i find out what he is really going to do kn owing him it is probably something stupid"_" I can i ask you a question what exataily is keron?"Italy asked._" what's keron is it an island i bet it is an Island where is it at I bet Germany would know."_"Oh Kerorn is or home plant billions of miles from here."Keroro smiled."You ideout you weren't spouse to tell him that!"Geroro shouted.

" oh come on there no harm and beside the thereat of taking him billion of light year away form his home will make him lessen to our demands."Keroro knew that Geroro was not the best person to get angry he would probably throw a boom at him again and Keroro did not want to get hit by one of geroro's bome's._" sure hope Geroro dose not get too mad i don't like when he's mad he usually throw's boom's at me when mad."_"all right then but you better know what your doing Keroro."Keroro had a blank look on his face as geroro left." don't min him sarge he is usually like that by the what type of noodle's do you want."Tamama asked.


	4. lets make pasta pt2

**Italy captured.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_" sarge is so great how dare Geroro dough sarge sure he might mess up are plan's every time but that dosen't mean Geroro should be mean to him."_"to be honsit any kind will do."Keroro scarted the back of his head._" how many type's of noodle's are there?"_"all right then i will get spaghetti noodle's if that is all right with you?""yeah sure any kind of noodle's will do"" all right then i will be right back sarge"Tamama hoped on to the folting scooter and was off."after He makes s pasta i was wanderig if i could do some expairment's on him"Keroro turned to Kulu who was typeing on his computer."I don't have time to anser that qusetion cause i have to do the landry"Keroro left Italy a lone with is the most care less thing he has done since they captured shock in his cage and was a frade of what the yellow frog will do to him.

"oh well since he did not answer me i guess i get to do what i want"Kulu gun pointed Italy to a table where he was tied down by some metal bars._Some one help me hheelp me_."what are you going to do to me?"Italy asked even thought he did not want to know the answer."nothing that I should tell you about,besides the details will cause you to panich like crazy"Kulu used laughing gas to nock italy out cold."now let's begin shall we"the yellow frog graped some tool's and monotones and begain his exparments.


End file.
